


POWER

by Assari_Justicar



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Run a Train on a hoe, nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assari_Justicar/pseuds/Assari_Justicar
Summary: Amira is a young lady born into wealth and luxury. She gets a call from her best friend Tracey and meets her. After a long day she goes home and reads her father's email with a threat to her family. She tries to forget it but it may come back to haunt her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN OVERLY AMBITIOUS IDEA AND I WILL REGRET IT YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW XOXO

Amira sat down on her lounge chair next to her pool. It was a hot day here in Los Santos so she decided to wear her bikini. Her bikini top is a striped blue and white. Instead of traditional bottoms she wore white hot pants with thigh high white solid stockings. Under her shorts she had a high rise blue g string on. It was clearly visible. Amira herself has black hair and golden eyes. She has long flowing hair that touches her back. Mira is 5 foot 2 inches. She weighs 125 pounds. She wears 34E sized bras and bikinis. In the words of this age. She is thicc.  
Amira is heir to a fortune that her parents built up. Both of her parents are fashion designers from Pakistan. Her mother designed women’s fashion while her father designed men’s fashion. Together they founded Sheikh fashion named after her father’s surname. Amira was bored, her life of luxury was starting to get old. Her Ifruit phone started ringing and she picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Mira oh my god you should come hang out!”  
“Where at?”  
“Come to the pier! There’s a lot of hot guys that want to go on a yacht.”  
“Be there in 5”  
Amira got up and went inside. She knocked on the door to her dad’s study. “Papa I’m going to the beach.” She told him from her side of the door.  
“Ok sweetie, be careful.”  
Amira grabbed her keys and hopped into her car. She drove a cherry red 9F Cabrio. She put the convertible top down and drove down the windy roads of vinewood hills. Mira knew which way to drive to avoid the terrible Los Santos traffic. She also had enough money to park in the most expensive spots. When she parked on the pier’s parking lot she immediately saw Tracey. She was with 3 guys. Each of them were black. She ran up to Mira and kissed her on the cheek before introducing her.  
“Boys this is Mira. I will let you introduce yourselves.”  
They were all cute but the tallest one was hot. He introduced himself first. He had an accent obviously jamaican. “I’m Tajean.” he said with his hand out to shake. Mira smiled and shook his hand. He had a strong grip. He was only in swim trunks. He has dark eyes. He was chiseled like a statue. His abs looked hard enough to stop a moving car. His face was extremely pleasing to look at. It made Mira knees go weak looking at him. He had long twisted hair to his shoulders. He had a short and neat goatee. Mira was already wet imagining him without those trunks.  
His two cute but less attractive friends were ugly in comparison. His other friend was light skin and skinny. Very cute for someone without a lot of muscle. “I’m Sean” he said putting his hand out.  
The last one was also dark skin. He was somewhat muscular with a fro. He had a camera. “I’m Malcolm.” he said putting his hand out. After meeting everybody the 5 of them walked. Tracey was practically wrapped around Sean. Tajean and Mira were talking while walking. They walked down to the beach talking and flirting the whole way. Malcolm ran in front of everyone and pulled out his camera. The 4 immediately started smiling for the picture. Tajean and Mira were a little far from each other.  
“Stay still right there. Mira get in a little closer. Don’t be shy do what Tracey is doing.” He said as Tracey whole arm is wrapped around Sean’s abdomen. Mira did the same. Her fingers rubbing up and down on his abs. Tajean’s hand went a little low to her hip. Malcolm took the picture and they all huddled around him to look at it. Tajean’s hand still on Mira’s hip.  
“Alright who is ready for the yacht?”  
Everyone said yeah and they went to the jet ski dock. The yacht was already out in the water and they would need jet skis to get there. Tajean drove a jetski and Mira sat on it behind him. Tracey shared with Sean. Malcolm got his own so he can record.  
They started going and the water was really cold. Mira’s was wet though and she knew Tajean was probably hard. She put her hand on his crotch and rubbed around it. She felt his hard rod through the shorts. It was large and hot. She can feel the heat through the trunks. Mira sucked on the back of his neck while doing this. Moving her lips to his collar bone. She rubbed on his cock until they got to the yacht. There was a party going on the yacht. As soon as they stepped on it Tracey moved quickly to Mira. She smacked Mira’s butt hard.  
“Bitch what the fuck?” Mira said.  
Tracey got in close to her ear. “I saw you. Also I haven’t been entirely honest. This is a party and we are the entertainment.” Mira rolled her eyes. This isn’t the first time Tracey had a scheme on getting a lot of dick. As they walked up the stairs, Tajean had his hand on Mira’s ass and Malcolm had a recording camera out.  
Mira was well aware of Tracey’s aspirations for the porn industry. Mira was bored of her life anyways she wanted something new and exciting. As they eclipsed the stairs they saw a dozen men. Each of them cheering for seeing them. There was a flag hanging over the pool that said ULSA. It was the University of San Andreas, Los Santos flag. Tracey took her top off and went down to her knees. Tracey already with a thong on had her ass out. Mira took off her top revealing her large breasts and pulled down her shorts. Her brown nipples were pierced with golden studs. She squatted down with her legs open. Mira started twerking a little bit and the guys started to cheer. Tracey tied her own her into a ponytail and a guy grabbed her head and started to make her suck his dick. Mira got back down on her knees and tied a quick pony tail. Tajean grabbed her by her hair and pulled his dick out. She started to suck it slowly but Tajean and the guy Tracey is blowing grab their scalps and started to fuck their faces. They humped into the mouths quickly. Mira and Tracey struggled to breathe between the few seconds they can to get to breathe when the men tire. Their throats got pumped in and out of with dick. Tajean pulled his dick out and slapped Mira with it. He then jerked it and came all over her face. He stuck his dick back into her mouth and pumped until he went soft. Mira looked over to Tracey and saw she was sucking two dicks at the same time. Mira was always competitive and she signaled with her fingers for more. 6 guys surrounded Mira. The stranger behind her pulled her G string down to her thighs and sat under her. He grabbed her by the hips and bounced her on his dick. Mira loss feeling in her legs. The guy under her picked her up. He flipped her and started to motorboat her. The guy now behind her grabbed her hands and put them on his waist. Her head faced the sky until he started humping into her mouth. The other men groped her and rubbed their cocks all over her. Two men were under her to keep her supported and up. The man fucking her pulled out and came all over her belly and breasts. He let go of her legs and the next guy grabbed them and pumped her pussy. His dick was wet and it slipped out he wasn’t paying attention and put it in the wrong hole. Mira tried to groan from the pain but her mouth was full of dick. It went on for 2 minutes and she got used to it. 3 men surrounded her face and they all put their dicks in at once. Her tongue licking all the tips. The guy fucking her didn’t even pull out and came in her booty. They pulled their dicks out of her mouth and dragged her to a wall. They sat her against the wall and started to fuck her face really fast and hard. Each one had their turn and came. Her dark skin was covered in their white goo. Not to mention her own saliva. Mira felt light headed from the sucking. Her jaw ached and it was starting to get late. She looked over at Tracey bent over on a chair. She was leaking cum from both of her nether holes.  
Mira went below deck and found the bathroom. She wiped her ruined makeup off and hopped in the shower. While she was showering Tajean walked in. Still a little horny Mira looked at him and played with herself. He got in hard once again. He was behind her and he sucked her neck while stroking. He quickly came inside of her. Mira was happy she is on birth control. She had many plans, but a baby was not one of them. Mira and Tajean started making out in the shower. At this moment, Mira realized how great her summer has been. They cleaned each other off and went above deck. Tracey was standing at the top of the stairs, as if she was waiting for her Mira. Tracey looked at Mira smiling. She still had a little come on her lips that she must’ve missed cleaning up. Mira walked to her and wiped it off of her. Mira and Tracey heard shouting.  
Tracey! Tracey! It was Tracey’s weird dad Michael De Santa.  
“Oh fuck no.” Tracey said with a lot of disappointment. Michael came in grabbed Tracey by her arm and took her to a boat. He drove off and Mira got a text. I’m probably grounded come over tomorrow?  
Tajean followed behind Mira. Mira turned around and grabbed Tajean’s phone from his hands. She put herself as a contact in it and left. It’s nearly midnight and Mira is barely getting home. As soon as she stepped into her house after parking her father walked out of his bedroom and looked down at her from the second floor.  
“Mira why are you barely getting home? We have been worried sick!”  
“I was out with Tracey. She was getting her hair done.”  
Mira’s father sighed then went back to his room. Mira was walking down to the bathroom when she saw her father’s study door open. His computer was still on and there was an email open. It was sent from someone named TP and the email was horrifying.  
I will kill your wife first. Then I will rape your daughter in her mother’s blood. Then I will make you force yourself on her as well. Give me the package tuesday morning.  
Mira ran out of his room and straight to the bathroom. When she finished she was thinking as she walked to her room. Who is TP and why does he want to hurt us. What has my father got us into? Is this why he’s taking me shooting since I was 13?  
Mira went to sleep. She woke up in a puddle of her sweat screaming. She had a nightmare about the email. It was monday morning the sun was shining through her window. Her father would be at the company and her mother would probably be at the mosque. Mira got up and took a shower. She got a text from Tracey. You still coming? I can’t leave the house today. Mira replied back with. Of Course be there in a few.  
Mira put on a red sundress and wore a green brazilian monokini under it. Mira got in her car and drove to Tracey’s house. She parked outside in the street and walked into Tracey’s house. As soon as she walked in she saw her friend in the living room watching Fame or Shame. Amanda, Tracey’s mother walked in. “Oh Hey Miri!” She said giving Mira a hug. “How are you mama?” Mira responded to her. “I’m good sweetie, how have you been?” Amanda answered, “Good just bored.”  
Amanda walked to the Kitchen where she was cooking what smelled like really bad nachos. Tracey took off her shorts and went outside to the pool in her swimsuit. Mira went upstairs to Tracey’s room to take off her dress. Unknowingly to her Tracey’s creepy brother was watching.  
Mira and Tracey swum in the pool and and went to the edge where Amanda left them nachos and lemonade. Mira watched Tracey eat a nacho and watched the cheese drip to her chin. Mira wiped it off with her finger and sucked it off. Mira grabbed her glass of lemonade and drank it all in one gulp. Some of it leaked from the side of her mouth. Tracey swam closer to Mira and looked her in the eyes. Mira wrapped her arms around her waist her fingers going under the swimsuit. Their lips met and their tongues danced. Tracey grasped the back of Mira’s head softly, pushing it towards herself. Mira bit Tracey’s lips as they broke off the kiss. As soon as they broke the kiss Michael and a stranger walked in. He was tall and muscular. He had a full beard with short waves. He was incredibly handsome. He wore some running shoes with grey sweats and a white tank top. He was a black man and his bulge was showing through his thin sweats. It looked hard as he looked at the ladies.  
“Alright girls, out we got to talk about business. Introduce yourself son before they go.”  
“Morning ladies, my name is Franklin. Pleasure to meet you both.” Amira was blushing hard and she was soaking wet from things other than the pool. Tracey rolled her eyes.  
Tracey instantly annoyed got out of the pool quickly and frantically. Amira swam to the pool ladder and climbed out slowly. As soon as she got out she pulled her thong swimsuit out a bit before releasing. It caused a ripple through her ass. She then walked away slowly, her ass jiggling with each step. As soon as she reached the door she looked over her shoulder and saw that Franklin was staring. She smiled then followed after Tracey. As soon as they got to Tracey’s room they looked out the window. After looking they got out of their wet clothes and talked.  
“He’s very hot.”  
“Yeah that’s my dad’s protege or some shit.”  
Mira got behind Tracey and gave her a massage. “You’re too tense.” Mira said kissing on her neck. She sucked on her neck as her hands went to her breasts. Mira massaged her breasts then used her thumbs to stroke her nipples.  
“Want to make another movie?” Mira said in a soft voice.  
“Mhmm” Tracey moaned out biting her lip. Tracey turned on her cameras and got on the bed. Mira crawled on the bed to her. Mira went back to Tracey’s neck and grinded her naked body into Tracey’s. She sucked on Tracey’s neck while Tracey put her leg in between Mira’s. Mira made a trail of kisses going down licking the belly button on the way down to Tracey’s pussy. She put her face in between Tracey’s legs and started to lick her slit. She kissed it and sucked on it. She tongue circling the clit before she nibbles on it. Tracey reached into her nightstand drawer and threw a dildo at Mira. Mira sat on it thinking of Franklin. Mira slid a finger into Trace and started to pump it while licking her clit. She managed to get a second finger in and started to pump it fast while sucking on her clit. Tracey started to twitch as her pussy released juices all over Mira’s face from orgasm. Mira got up and kissed Trace.  
“You taste good.”  
Tracey giggled. “I can taste it.”  
Mira stood on the bed over Trace and sat down on her face. Mira rode her face thrusting her hips back and forth. Mira leaned down to lick Tracey’s clit.  
The door opened and Mira saw that it was Franklin holding the platter with their drinks and nachos from outside. Mira covered Tracey’s pussy with her hands.  
“Can I help you?” Mira asked as she looked down towards his pants. He was hard and his dick was drawing Mira’s eyes like moth to a flame. Mira lifted a finger and did a gesture telling him to come closer. She reached into his sweats and jerked him off fast. She pulled it out of his pants and jerked it with both hands. It was large and pulsating. Hot and throbbing. She jerked it faster while rubbing her pussy on Tracey’s abdomen. He came all over her face and she placed it in his pants after. “Leave your number on the way out.” Franklin walked away slowly nearly stumbling. Mira sat back on Tracey’s face and rode it like a mechanical bull until she finally came. Amira got up and looked out the window to Franklin talking to Michael. His nut still all over her face. Tracey pulled her and started to rub his nut into Amira’s skin. “I read on Lifeinvader that this really helps keeping your skin smooth.” Tracey said as she rubbed it in. She had a blunt in her mouth that wasn’t lit yet. It had a long brown wrap filled with weed. “How much you pay for this?” Mira questioned Tracey. “Only 200.” Mira responded with “Bitch! This is only worth 50 bucks” Mira said as she started lighting it. 

The young ladies enjoyed the rest of their day talking about places to travel. One place that was only a 5 hour drive they both agreed to go on for the weekend. Las Venturas.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
